poohfandomcom-20200214-history
2010
December 1: Beyond the World of Pooh, Part 1: The Enchanted Places, by Christopher Robin Milne and Peter Dennis is reissued. *'October 26': Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Reflections in the Wood by K. Emily Hutta, Lisa Ann Marsoli, John Kurtz, and Carson Van Ostenis is published. *'October 14': Two classic Pooh titles are reissued: The Winnie-the-Pooh Cookbook and The Complete Winnie-the-Pooh and The House at Pooh Corner. *'October 7': Three classic-style Pooh books by Andrew Grey are released: Pooh Loves, Pooh's Snowy Day and Very Grand Things: A Search-and-Find Book. *'September 7': The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a book based on the film is released by Disney Press. *'September 6': Winnie-the-Pooh and the Trouble with Bees, a classic-style ''Pooh storybook by Andrew Grey is released.'' *'September 1': Winnie the Pooh: My Fun Sticker Activity is published. *'August 17': "Bedtime With Pooh," a VHS featuring three My Friends Tigger & Pooh stories, is released. *'August 12': Mind Your Manners, a classic-style Pooh storybook by Samantha Brooke is published. *'August 1': A number of Pooh calendars and planners are released. *'July 8': Two classic-style Pooh storybooks, Grand Adventures by Andrew Grey and Weather by Pippa Shaw and Andrew Grey are published. *'July 3': The final known episodes of My Friends Tigger & Pooh, "Darby-Saurus / Darby's Im-possum-ible Case" and other episodes is broadcast. *'June 29': Actor Ron Gans passed away. *'June 28': Time for Fun!: Audio Tales is released. *'June 16': Continuity Coordinator and Timing Director Vonnie Batson passed Away. *'May 25': Nursery Time with Winnie-the-Pooh, a classic-style Pooh storybook by Andrew Gray is published. *'May 3': My Winnie-the-Pooh Magnet Book, a classic-style board book featuring character magnets, is released. *'April 6': The My Friends Tigger & Pooh film Super Duper Super Sleuths is released to DVD in the United States and Animator Tom Ray passed away. *'April 1': Winnie the Pooh (Bumper Colour & Activity) is released. Additionally, four classic-style Pooh storybooks, Welcome to the Hundred Acre Wood & Hooray for Friends! by Andrew Grey and Pooh's Bees & Tigger's Breakfast by Laura Dollin & Stuart Trotter are released. *'March 30': My Friends Tigger and Pooh: Find a Clue Like Pooh Shaped Book to Color is released by Dalmatian Press. *'March 25': Managing Film Editor Rich Harrison passed Away. *'March 24': My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Power Sleuths Book to Color with Crayons is released by Dalmatian Press. *'March 1': A "My First Library" Winnie the Pooh book is released. *'January 5': Winnie the Pooh: The Easter Egg Hunt Read-Along Storybook and CD by Satia Stevens is published. Additionally, Disney releases a special edition of Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You. *'January 4': Winnie-the-Pooh Favourite Things, a Little Chunky book is published. Throughout the year, numerous other books and products were released without a known release date, which include, but are certainly not limited to, Winnie the Pooh Stickerland Pad, Winnie the Pooh Toys! (Bath Time Bubble Book) and various library sets of Pooh stories. Category: Timeline Category:Events Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Stubs Category:Stub